


Wake Me Up (Inside)

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: Last Day Again [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Loop, Author is super proud of herself for finishing this, Ending arc, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Kaito and Shinichi - a two man army against the Black Organization, Kaito went insane, M/M, The closest I will ever get to Smut, The feels!, Time Loop, Time Loop Ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: It was… Kaito was…He was free?His stomach clenched at the though. No, this… this must be some kind of… of dream. That’s it. A dream. This was a dreamKaito just had to wake up.





	Wake Me Up (Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the events of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> PS -YAAAY! It's finally done! I hope I wrapped it up all nice for you guys, but I think you'll enjoy it. :)
> 
> I may write a 'Shinichi' part to this, to explain the day as Shinichi saw it (or didn't see it), but that won't be for awhile.

So they planned. Shin –Kudou called his FBI friends, then his CIA friends, then his _Secret Police_ friends –seriously, how many friends did this guy make as Conan? The group who had gathered (Kaito secretly called them the Shinichi Squad, purely for the alliteration) didn’t believe Shini-Kudou’s claim of being Conan.

The second day, after watching his transformation, they did.

They eagerly poured over the plans for the Black Organization’s headquarters that Kaito had found. Akai and Rei weren’t eager to work together, but Shin-Kudou played mediator well enough. Kaito wondered if this wasn’t the first time he’d had to do it.

When the forces moved out, Kaito and Shini-Kudou stayed behind. Shinich-Kudou didn’t want to.

“I should be out there with them!” Shinichi – _Kudou, Kudou, Kudou!_ –said, eyes bright with determination, “We both should be!”

“We won’t win the first time,” Kaito said, listening intently to the radio, “But if I know where the enemy is, I can save more people the next time around.”

Shinichi –Kudou! –wasn’t happy with it, but he understood.

@            @            @            @            @

The next day, Kaito convinced Shinichi to stay as Tantei-kun to lead the agencies. Doing so cut down on arguments –no one wanted to argue in front of a child.

It also kept Shinichi (his brain signed and gave up) from getting any bright ideas.

As Tantei-kun, he was far more cautious, far more aware of his vulnerability, his mortality. He stayed back with Kaito without complaint.

And, if it reminded Kaito of their days spent together while Haibara worked the formula, well…

That was something only Kaito would know.

@            @            @            @            @

Twenty-seven days later, Kaito stood outside the facility at his old landing point, alone. He eyed his watch and timed his entrance at the exact time the Shinichi Squad would have started their movement.

He made it all the way through the gate, into the compound, and half-way to the room the Squad claimed to hold the boss. There, part-way to his goal, he met with Gin, silver hair and dead eyes gleaming.

Kaito didn’t survive that meeting.

@            @            @            @            @

Or the next one.

@            @            @            @            @

Third time’s the charm. Kaito put a tranq in the guy’s arm.

Unfortunately, while it slowed him down, it didn’t stop Gin for long. Kaito lost a knee cap and, well, that was unacceptable.

Kaito gassed himself.

@            @            @            @            @

Kaito really just wanted to put a bullet in the guy’s brain and be done with it, but…

Shinichi wouldn’t like that.

So Kaito tranq’ed the guy with horse darts, figuring that would be enough. Gin was still breathing when Kaito left the room.

Shinichi would be proud.

Vermouth was waiting for him around the corner.

@            @            @            @            @

Turns out, GND-406 was a universal code in the organization.

Once Kaito had a chance to explain himself, Vermouth was on board, as was Kir.

Vodka, who listened in, was not.

@            @            @            @            @

“Is this far enough?” Vermouth asked the thief. They stood outside the door to the supposed boss’ lair. Vermouth confirmed it was the place ‘ _That Person_ ’ spent the most time.

“I want to make sure they are in there.” Kaito said, checking his watch compulsively. Ugh, he felt like _Hakuba_.

Vermouth nodded, knocking on the door. Permission came from inside. She opened the door…

…and fell to a bullet in the chest.

Someone from inside, _that person_ , clicked their tongue, “Oh, Vermouth, you should have known. No one can best me. You shouldn’t have thrown your cards in with the thief.”

The room, the barest sight Kaito saw of it before a bullet dove into his heart, was a wall, _absolute wall_ , of monitors, showing every nook and cranny and exit the facility had.

Kaito would have to take that out, he decided.

@            @            @            @            @

Taking out the cameras made it a lot easier. The Black Org. members were still in the same place, but they weren’t lying in wait for Shinichi’s Squad.

After ten attempts and three more to hone his skills, Kaito ran the whole operation without losing a single life –Black Organization or Shinichi’s Squad.

He was ready to join the fight.

@            @            @            @            @

Kaito clipped his cape onto his shoulders. This was the day –they were going to take down the Black Organization once and for all…

Or, at least, until the stroke of midnight.

Kaito bit his lip, not wanting to think of that. Despite winning the battle, he would ultimately lose the war. He almost didn’t think it was worth the effort, but…

Shinichi had asked.

Kaito would do anything Shinichi asked of him.

Which is why he wasn’t surprised by what followed next.

“I’m going with you, KID,” Shinichi said. Kaito looked over at him, surprised. Shinichi glared at him, determined, “I am!”

Kaito grinned, “I expected you to.”

He checked his card gun. He’d modified it to hold tranquilizer darts –as many as he could buy in a few hours’ time (which, apparently, was roughly two-thousand). He checked his other various pockets and compartments before smoothing down the crisp lines of his white KID uniform.

48 days planning this, _350_ _days trapped in this circle of hell_ –Kaito needed all the help he could get to keep his Poker Face intact. Even his uniform, bullet-proof as it was, was barely helping him keep it together.

The last thing he wanted to do was let Shinichi go into that facility, but he knew he couldn’t stop the other. All Kaito could do was memorize their path, run it over and over until not a single person had seen him.

That, Kaito had already done.

Kaito savored the flight over by hang glider. Shinichi warm in his arms, holding on for dear life as Kaito just gathered him close. He wished that moment could stretch on forever in a way this day never did.

But it couldn’t.

They landed at Kaito’s old landing point when he’d been going after the formula for APTX 4869. Kaito knew an airstrike was suicide, but going through the gate was another matter. He took a steadying breath.

He could do this. He _had_ _done_ this, multiple times, over and over until it was perfect!

They would make it out unscathed.

Kaito didn’t realize Shinichi made all of his previous passes null and void.

Neither made it past the gate.

@            @            @            @            @

Kaito shot up in his bed when the alarm rang. An image he’d hoped to never see again was burned into the back of his eyes.

Shinichi, bleeding out, splayed on the ground where the gunshot had placed him…

Kaito barely made it to the bathroom before the bile in his stomach rebelled against him.

Never again, he vowed, Shinichi won’t die again.

*             *             *             *             *

 “I’m going with you.” Determination.

“Of course.” KID-like grin.

Shot to the head, blood in the air. Kaito didn’t get to react before he followed suit.

@            @            @            @            @

 “I’m going with you.” Determination.

“Sure.” Still that KID-like grin, the edges tight.

A gunshot through the stomach, Shinichi died while Kaito gave cover fire.

@            @            @            @            @

 “I’m going with you.” Determination.

“That’s fine.” A shaky grin, not KID-like at all.

Straight through and through, right through the heart. Shinichi’s face froze in a look of surprise, blood pouring from his lips. Kaito shot _himself_ to get rid of the image.

@            @            @            @            @

 “I’m going with you.” Determination.

“... Okay…” no grin. A sad meeting of eyes.

*             *             *             *             *

 _Guard to the right, five seconds_. Kaito recited to himself, heart beating loudly in his ears. Behind him, Shinichi was relaying Kaito’s instructions through radio to the other groups –FBI, CIA, and the Secret Police. Kaito felt sweat break out across his forehead as he watched both their sixes –and every other number in-between.

 _Corner 12, wait five minutes_. Kaito paused, pushing his back up to the cold concrete. Shinichi fell in at his side, quiet. _Shinichi tries to look._

Shinichi took a step forward, to look around the corner, Kaito pushed him back against the wall. A tiny red dot drew shaky patterns on the wall in front of them.

 _Guy from behind_. Kaito raised his card-turned-tranq’ gun. _Nine o’clock_.

The guy cried out as Kaito shot him with a tranq’.

“Wow,” Shinichi breathed, “You’ve got it down. How many times have you done this?”

 _Too many_. Kaito didn’t answer.

Shinichi frowned, but dropped it, “What’s next?”

Kaito didn’t know. This was the furthest they ever got. Here is where Shinichi died, every time. Every. Damn. Time.

Kaito couldn’t make it stop.

As if on cue, a bullet tore through Shinichi’s rib cage.

KID cursed loudly, finally spying the guy who shot him far down the corridor they came –too far. KID’s modified gun never reached. He leapt for the gun of the fallen guy from before. The shot at him went wide. Kaito scooped up the gun and it was simple kneel, aim, fire.

The guy’s trigger finger went flying.

Letting out a cry of pain, the guy crumpled to his knees, hugging his hand close. He was the perfect target –big, low, unmoving. It would be so _easy_ for Kaito to put a bullet in his head.

Kaito’s finger twisted.

So easy, but…

“ _Every life is precious, no matter who it belongs to_.”

“Dammit,” Kaito bit out, “Dammit! Dammit!”

He turned the gun on himself.

@            @            @            @            @

Kaito blew up the entire facility.

It didn’t make him feel better.

@            @            @            @            @

 “I’m going with you.” Determination.

“No.” A blank stare, no eye contact.

“Wha-? What do you mean ‘No’?!”

“You go with me, you die,” Kaito said through his teeth, eyes burning a hole into the blueprints of the facility.

“I’m okay with that!”

“ _I’m not_!” Kaito said, too loudly, too angrily. He bit the inside of his cheek. He chanced a glance at Shinichi, his heartbroken face, “I… _can’t_ lose you, Shinichi.”

Shinichi gasped. Kaito realized it was the first time he said his first name in all their interactions since Tantei-kun had turned back to Kudou. The first time _ever_ , for this Shinichi.

Shinichi recovered, straightening and staring at Kaito stubbornly, “I’m going, Kaito.”

Kaito’s breath hitched.

“Kaito,” Shinichi said again, eyes going soft, “I’m going.”

Kaito caved, “Then you’re going to listen to my every word. I don’t care if it’s to duck or shoot someone. You hear me, you obey,” Kaito shot Shinichi a look, “Is that clear?”

Shinichi nodded.

“No hesitation. You hesitate, you die.”

Shinichi nodded again, mouth set in a stubborn twist.

Kaito turned away with a curse. He’d told himself he wouldn’t do this! Not again! No matter how much Shinichi pleaded! Kaito couldn’t take him with, couldn’t bear to see him…

 _Poker Face_. Kaito reminded himself. He took a steadying breath, then another when his ribs constricted on the first. His eyes burned, but he valiantly fought off the ache, _Poker Face!_

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Kaito let out a slow breath, confident that Shinichi wouldn’t be able to see his emotions anymore. He turned back just to see Shinichi hanging up a call on his cell phone. Had Kaito missed something?

“Who was that?” he asked, curious. He needed a distraction right now.

“Oh, that was Ran,” Shinichi said, slipping the phone into his back pocket.

That… was not the distraction Kaito needed.

He felt the lump form in his throat again.

*             *             *             *             *

“Guy at my nine, your seven,” Kaito said, “When I shoot, grab his gun. Aim for the next one’s trigger finger. He’ll be at your twelve.”

Shinichi didn’t speak.

The first guy rounded the corner.

Kaito shot a tranq’.

The man fell.

Shinichi dove for his gun.

The second guy appeared down the corridor. He raised his gun.

Shinichi fired.

The guy cried out as his finger went flying.

Kaito fired at the source of the red dot, down the other hallway. The dot dropped to the ground.

“Shinichi,” Kaito turned back. Shinichi was gone, “Shinichi? _Shinichi_?!”

He was further down the corridor, taking the gun from the man he’d injured. At Kaito’s frantic call, he looked up, a bemused look on his face.

Kaito nearly popped a vein.

“If I didn’t take his gun,” Shinichi defended as he returned to Kaito’s side, “He would have fired left-handed.”

“I didn’t tell you to grab it!” Kaito hissed. He felt his Poker Face cracking, but no, he couldn’t _afford_ to have a melt-down here –not while Shinichi needed him.

“You didn’t tell me not to,” Shinichi countered, eyebrow raised. Then his brow furrowed, “We’ve never made it past him, have we?”

“ _We_ never have,” Kaito confirmed. He checked the hallway. The man with the laser was out cold.

“I haven’t,” Shinichi decided, “You have.”

“I didn’t get much further,” Kaito said, hoping to drop the topic.

“You…” Shinichi stopped him, “You killed yourself, didn’t you?”

Kaito kept his eyes peeled on the new hallway. New was never good, not where Shinichi was concerned. Didn’t Shinichi realize they were in enemy territory? Was now _really_ a good time for a heart-to-heart?

“You did,” Shinichi gaped, “I can’t believe you! You could have been making progress! Instead, you just went and-!”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Kaito protested, “One person is different from two people! If I kept going, I wouldn’t have made any progress for _you_.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Shinichi hissed.

It wasn’t. It was true. But Shinichi was going to keep pushing and _pushing_ until Kaito finally-!

“You want the real reason?!” Kaito snapped, teeth grinding together. His KID uniform was doing _nothing_ to reinforce his Poker Face. It felt more and more like a silly kid wearing his father’s clothes. “The real reason I killed myself every time is because _I can’t do it without you._ ”

Shinichi’s breath hitched.

“I can’t, physically, keep going if you aren’t here,” Kaito bit out, burning eyes focused on Shinichi, “I just… _can’t_. I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist. I can’t enjoy a victory you aren’t a part of. I can’t stand a _day_ where you _die_. And I _beg_ of you,” Kaito’s voice cracked, “please, don’t make me.”

Shinichi didn’t respond other than a silent nod. Kaito broke eye contact. He looked down the hallway, trying to collect himself.

How long had they been here? How _lucky_ had they gotten that no one had showed up during their chat? How much longer would their luck hold out? How much of their brief moment of peace did they waste?

Kaito would have to time it tomorrow (the same day, always the same).

*             *             *             *             *

Gin was surprisingly easy when Kaito knew to watch for him. No other members were in the same hallway as the silver-haired man –likely because the man himself told them to scram.

Kaito didn’t care, so long as the tranqs he brought took Gin down.

Except they didn’t.

Kaito cursed profusely.

He’d forgotten to bring the horse darts!

Kaito backed up steadily as the man got to his feet –shaky and stumbling, but strong. Gin raised his gun to take aim and _dammit_ , Kaito didn’t need a busted knee cap again!

A familiar _twink_ by his ear had Kaito ducking on instinct. He blinked and straightened in the same second, but the damage was done.

Gin lay on the ground, drooling.

“I can be of _some_ help, you know,” Shinichi grumbled, clicking his watch closed and shoving it back into his pocket. The child-sized watch wouldn’t fit on his arm, so Kaito had thought he’d left it back at base (Shinichi’s house).

It figured the teen would keep it on him.

Vermouth and Kir were waiting for them. As soon as Kaito said the code word, “GND-406”, the two women turned sides and led them straight to the boss’ room, just like they had with Kaito previously. They reached the door quickly, no other members coming to stand in their way.

It was easy.

It was too easy.

Nothing was ever this easy, not when Shinichi was with him. Some random member would pop out of the woodwork that Kaito didn’t even know existed. Their timing got pushed off so much that he wasn’t _sure_ which action would come next, who would leap from where. And every time, Shinichi-!

Kaito took a shaky breath.

It was okay. Kaito could always… redo it. No matter what happened, there would always be tomorrow!

He just… couldn’t watch as Shinichi died again.

Vermouth knocked on the boss’ door. Permission came from inside. She went to open the door…

… Kaito stopped her, hand tight on her wrist. She gave him a wary look.

Kaito pushed her to the side where the door would open and cover. Kir, too, got shoved to the side. Shinichi…

Shinichi crossed his arms, making his opinion clear.

Kaito pushed him towards the side without cover, but stood in front of him none-the-less. Giving Vermouth a pointed look towards the doorknob, he nodded.

She yanked the door open.

Bullets went flying into the cement wall opposite the door. Shot after gunshot echoed through the halls, making Kaito’s ears ring. Just as abruptly as the rain of bullets had started, they stopped. Had _that person_ run out of bullets? How many had been in the gun? Were they reloading?

This might be Kaito’s only chance. He twitched, ready to dive around the corner and shoot.

Shinichi tore his tranq’ gun from his hands.

“Sh-!” Kaito cut off as a hand pushed itself over his mouth.

Shinichi had Conan’s glasses on, one side lit with the blue glow of its miniature computer. The lenses were zoomed in on the bullets indented in the wall. Shinichi remained still, one hand on Kaito’s mouth, the other holding his gun.

Suddenly, some cue Kaito didn’t see had Shinichi dropping both, hands going to his belt. A soccer ball inflated and dropped to the ground. Half a second later, it ricocheted off the wall where the bullets clung and soared straight into the boss’ room. Kaito heard a muffled grunt and groan.

Dropping to his knees, he grabbed his gun and rolled out, shooting a dart at _that person_ , before they had a chance to recover from the average –albeit powerful –kick.

 _That person_ went down like a sack of bricks, gun dropping from their hand.

Vermouth picked it up and showed it to Kaito –one bullet in the chamber.

“We did it!” Shinichi breathed, then repeated, more happily, “We did it!”

Did they?

*             *             *             *             *

The facility was lit with a fire of red and blue, whirling lights like dancing flames. Kaito stood on top of the building, almost shocked. They… had done it. They had finally taken down the Black Organization –his father’s murderers, Shinichi’s tormentors, Haibara’s past…

It felt weird to be on this side of it. Normally, he lay at the other end of a radio, completely separated from the action and violence and _bodies and blood_ -! He never took a moment to revel in this euphoria, of having completely defeated the Organization with Shinichi at his side, both unscathed. He’d never had the chance before. It was… addicting.

Too bad it would only last until midnight.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Shinichi asked, coming up behind him.

“Just thinking that this won’t last forever,” Kaito admitted. He didn’t look at Shinichi, but he could feel the other’s frown.

“But we know it can be done,” Shinichi answered, drawing close, to the point where Kaito could feel the heat from his body, “and when you figure out a way to break the curse, we can do this again and make it _stick_.”

 _If there’s a way to break this curse._ Kaito thought dejectedly. If not… well, Shinichi would always be here for Kaito, whether he knew it or not. He and Kaito… they could just _be_ without anyone breaking that up. Not for Kaito anyway.

Silence spread between them. Then Shinichi stepped back, “Well, I’m sure the FBI will want to talk to you. I heard they were dropping your KID charges, but they’ll want to debrief you. And I need to let Ran know I’m-!”

And Kaito’s stomach sank at the reminder of Shinichi’s waiting love.

Shinichi wasn’t his.

Shinichi would _never_ be his.

Not unless…

“Shinichi?” Kaito called, unable to stop himself. Kaito could feel some fragile thing, shriveled up inside his chest, cry out.

Shinichi stopped, turned back. Now that he had his attention, Kaito wasn’t sure he could get the words out.

But he had to.

It was his only chance.

“Once…” Kaito started, keeping his eyes on the ground, unable to cope with Shinichi’s honest face, “Just once… could I… could we… Could I be the one you look at?”

It was a dangerous path. If Kaito gave in once, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He would do it over and over and _over._ Every new day, he would ask. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

And Shinichi would never know.

“Just once,” Kaito promised recklessly, “Just once and I’ll never ask again! I swear!”

Silence again, then, “What did I say last time?”

Kaito looked up sharply, “I don’t-! I’ve never-!”

Shinichi smiled at him, making Kaito trail off. His footsteps were quiet across the rooftop as Shinichi returned to him, far closer than last time. The two stared at each other for several minutes, Kaito unsure, Shinichi with that secretive smile.

Then a hand wound itself in his tie, dragging Kaito into Shinichi, warm lips on his own.

It was like suffocating and breathing for the first time. Kaito had never wanted something so much, had never felt so crushed by a desire before. At the same time, he had never felt so _free_ , so relieved, so elated it felt like he was floating on a tiny cloud of his own.

It was a simple press of lips on warm lips.

It was Kaito’s whole world –birth, life, and death sealed in a sweet, enticing package.

All too soon, Shinichi pulled away. Kaito almost whined, thinking that was all he was going to get. He wanted to enjoy it more, _just a little longer_.

But Shinichi surprised him.

Without another word, Shinichi nodded once, took Kaito’s hand softly in his own, and led the weary thief away. He led him home –to a house still covered in dust and a room with row upon row of mystery books. To a bed too small for two, but just perfectly sized at the same time.

For once, since this entire thing started, Kaito felt like he could breathe.

*           *           *           *           *

Kaito woke with a groan and stretched. He hurt in places he didn’t know _could_ hurt, but it was a good kind of over-taxed-muscle feel, so Kaito was okay with that. Besides, he'd had the best sleep he could ever remember –warm, lazy, and lon-!

He didn’t wake up to an alarm clock.

Kaito opened his eyes.

This room… wasn’t his.

Bookshelves lined the walls, full to the brim with mystery novels. The desk was by the door instead of by the window. The bed was small, usually reserved for one person ( _but perfect all the same_ , his mind supplied).

Kaito sat up, sheet falling down his waist.

It was… Kaito was…

He was free?

His stomach clenched at the thought. No, this… this must be some kind of… of _dream_. That’s it. A dream. This was a dream.

Kaito just had to wake up.

A gleam caught his eye. His gaze landed on his pants –white, KID’s uniform. His gun winked at him again. That… he could use that. It wasn’t usually deadly, but a card at close-range…

It would wake him up before Kaito could grow too used to this fantasy. It would hurt too much if he let himself believe. He shifted the rest of the sheet off, put one foot on the ground.

Arms encircled his waist.

Kaito froze.

Those arms squeezed as the other occupant roused from his slumber. A warm body pressed up against Kaito’s back. A sleepy chin propped itself up on Kaito’s shoulder, “S’wrong? ‘M sleepin’...”

Kaito couldn’t believe it, but…

Those arms felt real. That body heat felt real. Those words, breath soft against his cheek, sounded _real_.

Kaito pinched himself.

“Ow! Hey!”

Or, maybe not himself. Oops.

“What was that for?!” the sleepy face now scowled at him, affronted. When he saw Kaito’s face though, Tantei-kun –Conan – _Shinichi_ drew back, concerned frown on his lips, “Kaito? You okay?”

“It’s real,” Kaito whispered.

“Kaito?” Shinichi looked alarmed now, “Kaito! Are you hurt? In pain?! Why are you-? Don’t cry!”

Oh, Kaito was crying. He touched his cheek, pulling a droplet away to look at. Weird. He didn’t feel sad. He just felt…

Awe.

“It’s real,” he said, reaching out a shaking hand to cup Shinichi’s face, “You’re _real_ …”

Shinichi caught on and covered Kaito’s hand with his own, eyes going soft. “It’s real, Kaito. I’m real. You’re free.”

“I’m free,” Kaito agreed, but his stomach clenched again.

Today… was a new day. One that _didn’t_ have Aoko’s French toast breakfast. One that didn’t have a challenge for KID or a gem to steal. One that didn’t have him stealing the formula for Apotoxin, watching Shinichi convulse as he took the antidote and ignoring the way his heart ached as he watched Shinichi and Mouri-san go on date after date. A day that didn’t have the Black Organization and secret compound where Shinichi died over and over and _over_.

Today was a new day.

Kaito didn’t know if he could handle that.

His eyes strayed to the card gun again, his tongue thick in his mouth. The gun would still have the tranquilizer modifications Kaito had made, but… he could easily remove them. He could…

Shinichi must have noticed, must have _realized_ , because hands gripped his face, forcing him to look back at the other teen.

“Kaito, whatever is going on in that stupid thief brain of yours, _stop it_ ,” Shinichi ordered sternly, eyes boring into Kaito’s, “I know you were in there a while…”

“365 days,” Kaito said, unprompted, a little numb.

Shinichi winced and corrected himself, “A _long_ time, but you don’t have to be scared of a new day. Whatever comes, we’ll deal with it together.”

Kaito stared, eyes searching Shinichi’s face for a lie of any kind. When he found none, he let out a shuddering breath, tears falling anew. Shinichi didn’t say anything, just held him until the fragile, shaking thing in Kaito’s chest stopped threatening to break.

*             *             *             *             *

“ _The man found dead in his apartment this morning_ ,” the newscaster recited, “ _has been identified as Ishimoto Doushin. He was found with a gunshot wound to the temple and the matching pistol in his hand. Police have determined suicide, but will be looking into…_ ”

“That was him.”

Shinichi blinked and looked away from the TV, up to Kaito. The other was dressed in a pair of Shinichi’s jeans and a large sweater that draped off one side, nearly displaying the thief’s shoulder. Shinichi remembered with a start that Kaito had actually said something, “What?”

“The guy before me,” Kaito explained as he rounded the couch and snuggled into Shinichi’s side, “He was trapped in yesterday –a different one from me. I’m not sure of the specifics of how he got in it, but he thought to pawn the gem off on Kaitou KID.”

“And you can never say no to a challenge,” Shinichi smiled at him.

“Not anymore,” Kaito huffed, “I learned my lesson.”

He took something from his pocket and set it on the coffee table, hand withdrawing quickly. The light from the morning sun trailed through the window, spearing the innocent sapphire and splashing a gleam of blue onto the dark wood.

“Is that…?” Shinichi looked at Kaito.

“I called Akako to double-check,” Kaito said, fingers fidgeting with his sleeves, oddly nervous, “Now that I’ve ‘broken the curse’, the gem won’t trap me again. It shouldn’t anyway. I guess… I’ll know when I go to sleep tonight.”

“If the rest of the story was true, I think you’re safe,” Shinichi smiled and reached for the gem.

Kaito smacked his hand away.

Shinichi looked up, hurt, only to jerk at the look on Kaito’s face. It looked like the thief wasn’t even _breathing_ , staring at the gem with absolute _horror_.

“Don’t…” Kaito’s voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again, “Don’t touch it.”

Shinichi withdrew his hand.

Kaito ducked his head into Shinichi’s shoulder, “…I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” Shinichi reasoned, running his fingers through Kaito’s hair, “You didn’t want it to happen to someone else.”

“… Didn’t want it to happen to _you_.” Hands tightened in Shinichi’s blanket. Shinichi’s reply was to wrap an arm around Kaito’s shoulders.

“Ugh, disgusting,” Haibara said from the doorway. Kaito jerked, eyes going wide as he spied her over the arm of the couch. Shinichi just gave her an unimpressed glare. She raised an eyebrow at Shinichi and Kaito’s position, “I take it you figured out a way to end the curse?”

“I think so,” Kaito’s smile was shaky, but it was already an improvement on this morning. “No more replaying days for me.”

“… I was wondering…” Haibara started in that tone that always had Shinichi thinking _here we go again_ , “What if… it wasn’t the same day?”

“What?” there was no real word for what Kaito did. It’s like he just… stopped working. Shinichi ran a comforting hand down his back, hoping to melt the thief-statue.

“There is a theory that there are an infinitely many alternate universes out there,” Haibara explained, “Perhaps you just travelled through each universe until you found one where the odds were in your favor.”

“But…” Kaito sounded on the verge of tears, “ _why_ …?”

“If you woke up after every time you died,” Haibara said slowly, perhaps realizing just how fragile the teen in Shinichi’s arms was, “the alternate universe was not in your favor. The gem took you to another one, one where you had a better chance at life.”

Kaito’s mouth worked itself, but no sound left his lips. Shinichi grew worried.

Kaito was thinking about all those other Kaitos left for dead after his suicide attempts. He thought of the ones left in jail after Hakuba and Aoko, the ones that would be charged with murder for the Black Organization…

The ones that had murdered Shinichi.

The Shinichis that wouldn’t wake to see another day.

Finally, Kaito asked, “What… what about when I fell asleep?”

Haibara raised her eyebrows at him.

“The world reset…” he swallowed, “whenever I would sleep.”

“Hmm…” Haibara tilted her head, “There would be no reason for transporting you to another universe if that were the case. Though some call sleep the ‘short death’, there was no telling whether the universe was beneficial or not to you.”

“So, when I slept, when the day restarted…?” Kaito couldn’t finish his question. Shinichi could feel the thief trembling. He held him closer.

“It appears that my theory would be incorrect,” Haibara admitted. “I am not sure it was correct in the first place. It was just a passing thought.”

Kaito held his breath for several seconds before abruptly deflating.

“Anyway,” Haibara said, looking to Shinichi, “I am glad you seem to be doing well. I will need to take samples sometime today to make sure there are no side effects, but I am sure the antidote worked as I anticipated.”

To Kaito, Haibara opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, “Thank you, Kuroba-san. For finding the formula for APTX, for helping with the antidote, for taking down the organization, and…” she shot Shinichi an exasperated look, “for keeping this idiot alive.”

Shinichi stuck his tongue out at her, forgetting for a second that he was no longer eight years old.

Kaito muttered some kind of confirmation, but Shinichi could tell that Kaito was still recovering from Haibara’s “theory”.

“Don’t forget to call Mouri,” Haibara reminded him before she turned about face and left through the front door.

Shinichi relaxed again, content to hold Kaito until the other was ready to move again.

“Aren’t you going to call?” Kaito asked without raising his head.

“Hmm?”

“Mouri-san,” Kaito said, struggling to sit up and pull away from Shinichi.

Shinichi wouldn’t let him.

“I already did,” Shinichi replied, “Don’t you remember? Before we went into the operation?”

Kaito stared at him, brow furrowing in confusion, “I thought… she called you?”

“I called her,” Shinichi corrected, “To apologize in advance for doing something dangerous and for not being able to live up to her dream.”

“But…” Kaito frowned, biting his lip. It was still red from the previous night.

“Our relationship wasn’t healthy,” Shinichi shook his head. “She should have been living her life, growing up –I just held her back. I don’t think she’ll be happy with me yet, but… it was for the best.”

“Does that mean…” the look on Kaito’s face was heartbreakingly hopeful, “I can be the only one you look at? More than once?”

Shinichi smiled, “As long as I am the only one you look at.”

The smile Kaito presented him with was absolutely _beautiful_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say "Good Job!" or "Update soon!", please just leave a Kudo (or a Kaito. ;) the Kudous are getting lonely).
> 
> If you have some constructive criticism, please leave a comment below. I am always looking to improve my skills as a writer, so any advice is appreciated.
> 
> HOWEVER, if that advice is 'make the chapter longer', the answer is 'no'. I write as long as I want and not a word more. If that is your only critique, don't bother leaving a comment. I will delete it.


End file.
